kagomes confession and unknown power
by inuyashaloverxxxx
Summary: its when kagome has a hard time trying to get a particular demon of her mind but goes out to find koga hurt badly what will she do to save her long lost friend of does she want them to be friends
1. Chapter 1

**hey huys now I know im crap at these fanfics lke the chapters and stuff but I am going to change all that I promise so heres my new story**

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own inuyasha even if I did id change the story completley**

* * *

the sun glistened through the healthy trees and as a sweet summer breeze carried kagomes hair softly, inuyasha and the guys watched her stand in the field with her chin held high so she could take in and enjoy this air as much as she can but an angry hanyou thought other wise.

"OI WENCH WE NEED TO GO NOW!" kagome looks behind and gives a death glare but before she could 'sit' him, a familiar small tornado comes whooshing to kagome, kagome stood her ground and she knew who this was, it was koga coming to visit kagome yet again.

"hey koga what brings you here" koga goes to kagome and holds her hands making her laugh nervously and blush "you sweet scent lead me here, you look beautiful today kagome, kagome smiles.

"well thank yo-" inuyasha stood inbetween the two of us making me cut halfway between my appreciation of being called by her name for once "LEAVE HER ALONE MUTT FACE!" I stood there rolling my eyes at the two argumentative demons, inuyasha was about to take out his sword when "OSWARI" inuyasha goes to kiss his lovely friend, the dirt.

"im sorry koga, I-" koga pulls kagome In for a hug making her face flush pure red "don't be sorry kagome, I don't want this mutt getting in the way of our future, well see ya later love" koga pulls away and runs of while ginta and hakkaku run not far behind. kagome sighs 'I wish inuyasha was a little more nicer to me and more appreciative tome for even considering to help him collect jewel shards' kagome thought.

inuyasha gets up and brushed himself off "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, and why do you keep flirting with koga, kagome!" kagome leans up and shouts with the most evil death glare even he has seen "**I FLIRT WITH KOGA, HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT AND ANYWAY EVEN IF I DID WHY WOULD YOU CARE YOU HAVE GOT KIKYO TO FLIRT WITH SO DONT EVEN THINK YOU CAN BUT INTO MY, COULD BE, FUTURE!"** inuyashas hair stands on end, well kagome does have a point he does love kikyo so why don't he quit bothering kagome and realise who he actually loves first.

inuyasha goes in depression when he heard her say '**MY, COULD BE, FUTURE' **he sat down and looked to the floor, kagome walks over and hugs him which made inuyashas head spring up "stop caring to much for me inuyasha, I love you as a friend and always will for as long as I live" he smiles slightly and blushes a bit when she said 'love you'.

"ahhhem we need to start moving guys" sango points out, they back away from eachother and rub the back of their heads, and they carried on walking to the direction to see if kagome could sense any jewel shards at all, in which she sensed none.

kagome stops and says "could we set up camp cause its getting dark" inuyasha humpfs and nods, meaning they could set up camp in the nearby bushes cause they couldn't set up camp in the open could they, they would easily be caught.

kagome sighs while she sat down to eat her ramen "whats wrong kagome did something happen" miroku asks, kagome stands up and and puts on a fake smile "no its nothing important miroku, I just need to get some fresh air" in which she did taking her ramen with her, cause she was hungry.

"why cant I stop thinking about him, god if I mess this up then my decision of either staying here or going back will be so much harder" kagome says while throwing fists in the air until she heard a russle in the bush next to her, she goes to investigate slowly making sure she had her...great she forgot her bow nice one kagome.

she kept quiet 'wait I sense jewel shards, THREE! its koga, she was right koga sprinted out of the bush and held her tight, he was catching his breath as I felt something warm on her t-shirt, blood, "k-k-koga your blee-" she started saying but before she could finish a demon came running at them, koga jumps away trying to keep his hold for as long as he can when he passed out from blood loss.

"KOGA!" kagome crouched beside of him shaking him to wake up, her anger rose by 100%, her blod boiled to the max "NO-ONE AND I MEAN NO-ONE HURTS KOGA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making the demon laugh evily at her.

"and what are you going to do about it you putrid human, no human has defeated me" kagome laughs as her eyes turn blue and red, her nails grew in size, her skin started growing hair "well that's where your wrong demon, I AM KAGOME HIGURASHI PRIESTESS AND WOLF DEMON OF THE NORTH!" when she last said north she grew in a brown haired wolf demon and chewed the demon to pieces.

her ramen also was still on the floor still warm, koga wakes up and his eyes were blury so he couldn't see most of the fight between kagome and the demon but he didn't know about the other wolf so he rested on the floor waiting for the fight to be over 'wait where is kagome' but before he got up kagome comes back and pushes him down "im right here koga don't worry im not leaving yet" kagome picks up her ramen and kagome helps koga to a river bank to wash of his wounds.

she sat him on a rock nearby the water and ripped her sleeves of so she could use them as bandages, she dipped them both in the glistening water and rapped them around his arms t stop the bleeding he winces at the pain but bares a grudge against it, so he wouldn't look weak towards 'his woman', "koga how did this happen to you" he looks down at her eyes and smirks the pain off.

"I got into a fight with the demon back there and my jewel shards wasn't working as they used to but then," kagome listens closely to his words "a wolf demon killed him and she looked like you in some way, kagomes eyes widen 'he- he saw that!' kagome sighs in defest as she knows she has to tell him " well koga-" she was cut midway in her sentence once again by...

* * *

**sorry for cliffhnger I just wanted you on edge PEACE! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**welcome back to another one of my storys if you still think they are stupid then I don't care what you think if I think theyre good I think its good so.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYASHA...damn**

* * *

koga and kagome turn their faces to inuyasha with the guys "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MUTT WENCH!" kagomes eyes twitched as her anger got worse, koga being hurt now a compliment, kagome stands up and whispers in kogas ear "give me a sec koga ill deal with this" he nods and waits for her.

kagome walks up close to inuyasha and coughs 'ahhem' "**WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME AND KOGA ALONE IM HELPING HIM BECAUSE HE WAS HURT AWHILE AGO, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HELP A SPECIAL FRIEND OF MINE!" **kagome gets right up to iuyashas face "**AND IF I HAD NOT HELPED HIM HE WOUD OF BEEN DEAD RIGHT NOW AND I WOULD NOT BARE IT IF HE DID I WOULD DIE JUST TO BE WITH KOGA AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" **She goes up to inyashas ears "then completely ignore me if you must" kagome walks back to koga and attends back to his wounds, meanwhile inuyasha storms off, with sango and miroku on his trail.

"kagome I cant believe you just did that" koga speaks up astonished at her out burst, kagome sighs "ive been wanting to do that ever since we met" he chuckles and stands back up feeling his wounds hurt slightly "god these wounds are gonna take ages to heal" kagome raps her arms around his shoulders and helps koga walk to his den.

they eventually got there seeing ginta and hakkaku help him into the cave, kagome walks after them and helps with kogas wounds, she lay her hands on him and focused her power, a white glow shone on kogas body the wounds were gone! , but the pain still lay.

kagomes pov

'phew if koga wasn't took to the clan in time he would of died from blood loss and I would never be able to put up with that, wait what am I thinking if he died I would be gutted and sad but what are these feelings, no its just my imagination' I walk out side feeling the breeze pick up my hair, I saw ginata "hey ginata do you mind if I stay here with koga I want to make sure hes okay before I leave" ginata nods and walks up to me "of course koga would lovee for you to stay anyway sister kagome" I blush at my name 'sister kagome!'

I walk back in seeing the people walk away from kogas limp body i knelt down and looked at kogas sleeping face, i reached over and stroked his face sofly ' i thought his face would be rough but its soft and smooth', 'groan' i saw kogas eyes squint "sorry did i wake you" he looks over to me and smiles and chuckes softly, "haha its okay kagome now that your here with me".

i blush slightly and looked away, i suddently looked back when i felt koga grasp my hand "koga?" i look deeply into his deep blue sea eyes, i felt my self becoming calm but my face was flushed pure red "im glad your okay" i lean my face in the crook of his neck making him blush and cough "i thank you for helping me kagome you saved my life and i owe you one" i giggle making koga shiver feeling my breath tickle his neck.

"i want to stay here with you koga is that alright...with...you" i snooze of falling asleep so did koga "hmmmm, hmmmm" we fell asleep in the sun the clan stare in awe, i fell asleep on kogas chest feeling his heart beat with mine 'thank you koga your the best, i lo-

* * *

**OOHHHH what will kagome say eh well sorry for the cliff hanger guys anyway PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys sorry for the last chapter my mum didn't allow me to go onto the laptop but I writ the other chapter while she was out ... Muahahaha**

**DIACLAIMER:I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters**

* * *

kagome stirred and spun as she felt fur beneath her face, she mumbled and opened her eyes to notice she crashed on top ok koga, she got up and yawned Having a look around and seeing the other clan fast asleep, kagome smiled and went to go and take a walk Around for fresh air, she stepped out side feeling the sun hit her smooth skin and the breeze drag her roots of her hair.

"ooooooo now that feels nice to the touch" kagome sighed stretching her arms out making her clothing wave in the wind. She looked out into the horizon seeing creatures of all sorts, and the trees russle in the sweet summers air.

"I see that your up kags" kagome turned her head to see koga proper up on his elbows looking in her direction, unconsciously she ran up to him and gave him a beat hug "oh my god koga finally your awake I was so worried yesterday I thought you wouldn't make it and I thought you wo-" she stopped mid way when koga put his hand on her mouth.

"hush kagome I'm fine, I have a clan and I will stay alive no matter how mutilated I am, and anyway who would I be if you and me never met" koga smiled, kagome just knelt there her face pink from his words, "th- thank you, so what are we to do today" kagome said changing subject tossing her head to the side not wanting him to see her bashful face.

"we'll first off you need to change" koga said confusingly at kagomes reaction, but suddenly changed when he saw her give him A death glare, "n-no no I don't mean it like that I meant you need to change your clothes because you stand out too much and I don't want any men taking you away from me" He growled at the men who were already giving kagome the look.

"ohh okay so what do you want me to wear" he blushed as he pictured her in his mind, pervertidly. "Erm I er I'll ask hirkaki to give you an outfit" she smiled and ruffled his hair.

kagome looked around and saw that the clan was awakening, all that was heard was yawns and mumbles coming from the worriors, "OI HIRKAKI" a girl with brown hair with purple eyes Stumbled upon them both. "You wanted me koga" she shook her head waking her up completely.

"will you please find our kagome other clothes to wear to fit In" she smiled and dragged kagome to another room by her arm leaving koga waiting, the clan all woke up and started getting breakfast ready it was 30 mins after kagome was took to change, koga, being a gentleman, waited for her.

hirkaki came out the room smiling at koga, "so is she re-" he stopped for words as he saw, a raven haired girL walk out with a white fur pelt like his but more woman like, his eyes were eyeing her up and down he was madly blushing at her half covered stomach and legs.

"w-w-well what do you t-think koga" kagome said bashfully, koga just stood there he finally snapped out of it when he looked away "your more beautiful its consuming" hirkaki giggled and left the 'love birds' alone.

**Kagomes pov**

'ohh god this outfit it kinda showing to much of my body' I look over to my side seeing all the men drooling, but stopped when koga gave them a look making them turn in a strop. "Well I guess I'm gonna get get my food I'm starving" I walk to my yellow over filled bag and took out some ramen, the clan stared at the pot in confusion, I walk over to the fire in the kitchen and boiled them.

i walk out and moaned "hmm you do not know how good this is" I eat as I saw koga walk towards me pointing at the ramen "what's this kags" I smile as I took another bite of my ramen, getting gripped by the flavour "try some" I got enough and stuffed it into his mouth he frowned at one moment then he gave a look, like he just tasted the most amazing thing in the world, look and tryed to eat the rest.

i pulled away and covered my ramen "wow wow wow I want to finish this as much as you do so we'll share okay" he nods and we both sit down I have him chopsticks and started eating slowly, he did too. It got to the point were we both grabbed the same noodle I slurped it slowly and realised that me and koga we're touching noses, I Stop dead and bit my noodle making him eat the last bit.

"s-sorry it was yours" he says, I shake my head and put on an innocent face "no it was my fault I shouldn't of took it" I stood up and threw away the pot outside, until we all heard a huge 'ROAR' i turn around to see a huge lion, I thought to myself 'you know what I've had enough of men saving me all the time' koga stood I front of me tells Me to get back, I was not scared at all. i then told koga to get back I ran to the lion and uppercutted him sending him into the woods making birds fly all around.

"kagome, what do you think your doing!" I smile and turn to him, "MAKING MY SELF USEFUL FOR ONCE!" The clan see me run of to find the lion to have my first battle for once in a lifetime.

"demon your soul is mine!" I then saw the demon at my side about to hit me when I turned my fist connecting it to his face yet again sending it backwards into a lake, throwing it to a boulder stopping its flight and falling into the water below.

"kagome stop this Ill help you" I look to see koga, ginta and hakkaku run towards me, I throw my head down and walk towards the demon and held it by the cuff of its neck "hahaha you pesky human what do you think you can do to me if I just killed you on the spot" my anger grew "kagome leave it he's not worth it" I look behind me.

"what are you going to listen to them you-" the demon threw me of balance and stepped on me in the water drowning me, "LET HER GO LION" I try to pry him off me but my breath was soon disappearing "Koga punched the lion in the jaw knocking its teeth out But not hard enough to make it step off of me.

**no-ones pov**

Bubbles rose to the top of the water the guys were worrying more by the second, Koga kept punching the demon in the face, legs, arms, stomach. As many punches he'd throw he wasn't able to pry Him off Kagome. her eyes were starting to blacken, her mind started to fade when, she had flash backs when she saw koga hurt himself to defend me and sango in a fight before, flash backs of koga being nice to her complimenting her in the kindest of ways,''NOOOO!' her mind screamed she managed to move so her hands were underneath the demons foot, she screamed even if it was in water, she dug her nails into his foot and pushed up as hard as she can.

she pushed up and twisted the demons leg so it would lock out of place and be turned 360 degrees breaking his foot, she pushed up with her last ounce of strength and threw the lion into the air, water flew all around her, the guys stood in shock. She flexed her grown claws and swiped down as soon as the monster came down, she cut through his bones, meat and heart killing the monster instantly.

**Kagomes pov**

'im not gonna let anyone help me, I've had enough of being a burden to everyone I meet by being saved all the time' i walked over to the now mutilated demon and took out a shard, I put it in my pelt and took a deep breath and felt my body slowly go limp.

"kagome are you alright, are you hurt" I look ahead to barely focus on koga, I let myself go and fell unconscious in kogas arms, "GUYS QUICKLY WE NEED TO GET HER BACK!" that was the last thing I heard till I blacked out.

* * *

**we'll I guess kagome had something she needed to deal with, anyway I'm sorry if this chapter is too short okay PEACE! Fav and review please ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys I'm gonna make it up to you by making another chapter and publishing it early ^_^ I'm such a kind person **

**inuyasha: idiot (huffs and folds his arms**

**me: gives him a death glare and a fist clenched**

**inuyasha: (runs off)**

**anyway **

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own koga or inuyasha or any of the characters **

* * *

**Kagomes pov**

i felt dizzy, confused, and tired, I didn't want to even consider waking up from the pain in my chest. I felt droopy and weak, 'ha I showed that demon who's boss' I thought, 'thinks he can kill me from drowning me we'll, he better should of have thought of another strategy before stepping on the wrong girl to mess with'.

i opened my eyes to feel a slight pain in my chest area, I felt a little cold I looked down to see my chest covered in bandages "but where-" I see that my bag had been opened and bandages and pain killers were out as well "could of used something else" I try to prop my self up when the pain in my chest grew, making me groan a ,not woman like, growl.

"hmmmm" I fell back onto the leather fur pelt below me I looked over to my side seeing koga lying on my side fast asleep, I once again pushed myself up and looked over his shoulder to see his face, 'for once I see his calm face, instead of looking angry when he's either picking a fight with inuyasha or fighting a demon to protect me. I was foolish of fighting the demon if I had never of..' I squint my eyes tightly 'if I had never of picked a fight with the lion I wouldn't be wounded and I wouldn't have worried koga so much, he must of been worried sick by the looks of it, I was gonna get what I deserved in the first place' I felt tears over whelm my eyes.

"k-koga..." I feel tears fall, 'groan' I heard noises coming from koga 'shit he must be waking up' I wipe my eyes and fell back onto the bed, because the pain was too much to bare, all of a sudden koga turned his body to rap his arms around my waist me being me I looked at him with wide eyes "don't worry I know how much your chest hurts, just relax" koga whispered.

i did as he said and fell back asleep in kogas arms and smiled happily 'why is my heart beating so fast, how come I feel nervous he's just my friend he loves me I know that but I like him as a friend, don't I?'.

"KOGA IS KAGOME OKAY!" I hear hakkaku shout, waking me up completely I opened my eyes realising the position me and koga was in and knowing one of his companions was seeing this, my face flushed a pure red seeing, I WAS ONLY IN BANDAGES ON MY CHEST, I felt kogas grip tighten as he leant over my shoulder with a mad face "hakkaku what have I said about asking to come in instead of barging in HMMM!" meanwhile hakkakus face was slightly red from the scene. I hid my face from him and pushed myself out of bed with the pain from my chest appearing again, "kagome don't, your still healing" hakkaku says

"no 'groan' I'll be just fine" I walk out of the door to the clan staring at me, especially the men with their wife's giving her a glare from the scene i was creating, 'oh shit' I blush pure red when I realise I still was topless and only wearing bandages "WHAT, I'm covered ay i" they all look away exept the men who were still staring at my chest, till koga came out and hugged me covering my body with his, " do you mind if you could all stop staring" one of the women stood up and pointed to me "we'll do you mind, if you could tell _her_ to keep herself covered and to stop making a scene" I smirked boldly

"just because you haven't got what I've got, to make men drool" the woman flinched, I got out of kogas grasp and stood still "well at least Im More of a woman you'll ever be, at least I have someone to truly love and at least I don't go outside attention seeking for men's liking, doll " that's when I flinched, my fists clenched making them turn white, I walked close to her and whispered in her ear "call me a doll, one more time" she smirked at me as the clan was enticed in our argument.

"do-" before she could finish I punched a boulder destroying it completely "ARE YOU SURE YOU WANNA FINISH THAT, BECAUSE FROM THE LOOKS OF IT THE BOULDER SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE BIENG HIT!" She took a step back, now she was scared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" my chest pain hurt more now that I screamed, I crouched down, "kagome don't push yourself, I don't want you dying now" I stood up and walked outside , to punch tree to tree countless times, koga on my trail. "Kagome stop" he grabbed me by the shoulders and stood there in shock, a tear fell on the floor into the soil, koga leaned in and hugged me passionately rubbing the back of my head softly.

"koga am I" he looks at me,seeing tears stream down my face, "am I attention seeking" he shakes his head and hugged me again"kagome the day I say you are is tHe day I stopp loving you and you know what" he gripped both of my cheeks "I never will stop loving you for as long as I live" he leans in slowly and takes my hands and puts it onto his chest, "see this heart beats because you've changed me from killing mortals to actually loving one, if you and I never met I would have never had this amazing feeling that's keeps me alive, kagome, your my soul and if you don't love me back so be it just as long as you know I love you" my heart beats so hard I felt it bumping against my ribs wanting to break free, I felt my mind go confused, 'what are these feelings, I, no it can't be its preposterous,

i hear tussling in the background as I saw, Inuyasha and the group walk towards me and koga "kagome are you okay" I look at sango and miroku, they had sad looks on their faces, "I nodd and release from the grip, "yeah Im fine, did ya miss me" sango runs toward me and starts crying

"kagome Ive missed you so, so much " I hug sango back barely when she gave me a bear hug "s-sango passing out here" she let go, "kagome won't you be coming back with us, we need you" miroku asks. "Yeah we need you to come back our shard have been hard to find without you here with us" inuyasha says, I look down 'what am I to do should I stay or leave with the guys, I don't know what to do.

* * *

**sox for it to be too short well you got your chapter didn't ya so, PEACE! Read and review please -_~**


	5. Chapter 6

**hey guys I know my last chapter was a bit boring but you got it didnt you well anyway**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha nor no you ^_^**

* * *

'what am I supposed to do leave koga, continue with my duty' I crouched down and stare to the floor "guys I'm trying to decide weather to stay with koga or with you, and I'm going to be truthful now, will youSTOP PUTTING ME IN POSITIONS WHERE I DONT KNOW HOW TO DECIDE!" they all stare to me sympethetically, I sigh "it's as bad as enough trying to decide to stay here or go home when my journey ends" inuyasha crouches down with me and hugs me, I start to feel tears pour from my eyes.

"kagome, we're not forcing you to choose we're just asking if you'd like to come back with us and help collect the rest of the jewel shards, sango needs you, miroku we'll needs you..." He sighs and pulls away wiping the rest of my tears away "I need you" 'great now this is more hard than I expected'

"inuyasha I, I'm sorry koga but do you mind if I can stay with them till the jewel shards are all. collected" koga sits behind me and ruffles my hair "kagome inuyasha might not consider what I'm a bout to say now but, what if we work together" inuyashas eye twitched when seeing kogas hand on Kagomes shoulder, "get off of her wolf" koga stood up and walked towards inuyasha.

"will you stop, Kagomes been put In a bad situation here her mind is screwing her up, if we work together it won't be hard on her, "koga put a hand on inuyashas shoulder "do this for kagome inuyasha" 'wait no way in hell did koga just call inuyasha by his name' inuyasha pushes koga a hand off his shoulder.

"fine, koga if it's for kagome, I'd do anything" me and the guys were just staring at them, not even blinking once "right we'll erm that was inconvenient" koga walked up to me and took my hand, "mutt don't touch her" inuyasha pulled me away from koga by my arm, and the fact was me bandages were coming loose, but I didn't know till the wind hit my chest.

i pulled away from inuyasha "guys please stop fighting over me I'm only one piece so, what's with the looks" all the men were staring at me with blushed faces pure red, they were looking down I looked down to cover my chest and to crouch down onto the floor, inuyasha walks up to me and covers me with his kimono "mutt do you mind if you could bet Kagomes top half of her 'outfit' honestly, AND QUIT STARING MIROKU!" miroku just gave a smirk and rubbed the back of his head.

"t-thanks inuyasha, I appreciate it" he smirks with a toothy grin "it's okay kags I'm only helping a special friend" he smiles, unconsciously i hugged him, rapping my arms around his neck "I've missed you" he chuckles and hugs too then realising that my chest was pushed up against his, he immediatley blushed till koga came back with her top half, "tar koga" I catched the fur pelt and put it in while sango gives a death glare to the guys.

"well, how do I look" inuyasha blurted out "a-amazing" All of us turned to him, he blushed pink and looked away "awww is wickle inuyasha bwushing" miroku said in a babyish voice, in a millisecond inuyasha nearly punched miroku when "ORSUWARI!" sending inuyasha once agaIn into the dirt. "Let's get going eh guys before anything else happens "GINTA, HAKKAKU, TAKE CARE OF THE TRIBE WHILE IM GONE!" both of the boys nodded and walked towards the clan.

"we'll this is it, wait hang on" the guys stopped to look at me, "what is it kagome" koga asks, my eyes widened at the smell, so did the men "NARAKU!" As soon as inuyasha called out a hand coming for me threw me across the side hitting me into a bloulder, I stand up with inuyasha coming towards me and Koga, Sango and miroku fighting naraku off.

"kagome are you alright" I stand up on my two legs "NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT BASTARD GETTING AWAY WITH THAT!" I screamed at the top of my voice, my eyes turned red and my nails grew twice in size, "kagome?" Inuyasha says while seeing me run towards naraku.

my body transformed into a wolf and chewed on naraku countless times, when he exploded something in my mouth stinging my mouth completely, "kagome watch out!" Sango shouts, as my demon self transformed into, my human state. "Hah thinks he can defeat me now well" I enchant a spell making 5 weapons come out. 2 swords, a big boomerang, and 2 guns, "let's dance" I ran up towards koga again and shot hiM taking most damage that any other fun could.

"AIDEN GOOO!" I scream as I threw a gold and diamond boomerang towards naraku making his body explode and a wooden puppet fall onto the floor, "bastard" the guys walked up to me and gave faces 'shit the guys were not supposed to find out' "kagome will you please tell me what you really are" the guys said, I scratch the back of my head.

"we'll I'm actually a..."

* * *

**mwuhananah cliffe, so what d you think kagome is huh we'll stay intact and find out -_~**


	6. Chapter 7

**we'll lets see what kagome really is mwuhahahaha**

**inuyasha: creepy woman**

**me: what**

**inuyasha:nothing (takes a few steps back) ... Anyway**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha or any of da characters**

* * *

"well actually Im a ..." They all stare to kagome, kagome sighs. "I'm 2 types, meaning , wolf demon, and half demon, it's complicated because my mom was a full demon and my dad was a half demon" they did looked confused, "so doesn't that Make you" kagome turned her face away from the group, "I'm not going to explain now okay, I knew you'd all probably find out anyway so," they were mad at her for not saying something sooner, ' huh I guess I have a time when I turn full demon, eh we'll I'd better get someshere so I do t hurt any of the guys.

**"Ha kagome you Need to escape fast or your friends will die"** I turned my head to the moon seeing it nearly half, meaning I'll become a full demon soon 'shit I need to improvise quick' "so guys shall we set up camp" 'THUMP THUMP' I felt my heart beat, power was overwhelming me quicker than I thought I start to set up camp so I could run to stop myself from turning.

'THUMP THUMP' there it was again 'sorryguysineedtogoquickineedthetioletbyee!" (Sorry guys I need to go quick I need the toilet bye) I ran off quickly to find that inuyasha was following me as well 'THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP' this was it it was coming "kagome are you al-"

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I felt my inner demon come through my human side, my eyes darkened a deep shade of red, with black pupils, "kagome," the other guys came to see me turning into a full demon, it was horrific seeing the aura lift off of my body "g...guy...s ...l-leave... AHHHHHHHH!... N-now..." koga took a step forward to rap his arms around me, I scrambled to try and get out of his grip but I was trying to not rip of his limbs.

"KAGOME COME ON FIGHT IT!" I tried my hardest to stop transforming, I just couldnt do it I never could "kagome, stop" inuyasha quietly speaks. "KOOOOGAAAAA!" I dug my nails I to his arm to get hiM off me but he didn't flinch, instead he leaned in closer to me.

song coming on

(thousand years by Christina perry)

_one step clooooser_

_i have died everyday waiting for you_

_darling dont be afraid iiii have loved you for a thousand years_

_ill love you for a thousand more_

koga leaned in to lightly brush his lips across mine making me stop still, I loosened my grip on koga and felt my human side now start to come back, koga kissed me harder trying to at least to do something, inuyasha just stood there shocked 'koga your...' I felt my demon side let go for the moment, I kissed koga back 'yes this is what I've wanted, I have ever since' memories of me and koga together went through my mind and replayed when I saved him.

tears slightly appeared in both of my eyes, we both lean back "kagome are you going to be okay now" I leap up at koga, "koga"

_and all along I believe I have found you_

_time has brought your heart to me_

_i have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ending of song_

'didn't want to say I loved koga, I needed to be sure I did and anyway lovewill only make us stuggle' "I'm sorry did I hurt you koga here let me have a look" I looked at kogas arm seeing my nails with fresh blood on, "errrrr" I felt my mind go blurry, I felt like I was going to pass out "k-kagome.. KAGOME!" I fell limp in his arms as the last thing I hear was " quick set up camp I'll protect her".

'mhhhhhhhh what happened did I ' I opened my eyes to see the sun shining, blinding me slightly 'morning, already We'll I guess I overslept' I lift my self up only to realise if was warm and covered in fur, but it was not mine it was..kogas? I looked to my left to see koga awake, looking down at me with a sorry expression, I softly said "koga can you take me somewhere alone for fresh air with you?, he blushes slightly and picked me up taking me through the trees. I came to a hill seeing the horizon with the sun rising up higher, I was put on the floor, i unconsciously walked over to say "wow it's beautiful" koga comes behind me and hugs me from the back, I blush.

" Not as beautiful as you kagome" I rap my arms around his hesitantly, I put my head down and sighed "what's wrong?" ' what's wrong? I have to make my descision soon' I smile brightly and cry softly "koga, I...I " we were interrupted in the moment by the group, "GUYS there's no time for a love sick story narakus real self is edging closer by the second, he could be here any minute" inuyasha points out.

all of a sudden we all fell into a cave, "aaahahhhhhh!" Koga catches me and dropped me safely onto the floor..."where are we?" sango says while looking around, 'hmmmmm this is gotta be something to do with naraku' "**ha you all fell right into my trap now prepare to die, just like kilo did" **'what' "KIKYOS DEAD!" Inuyasha rn around trying to find naraku and kill him.

next thing we know we were struck up against the wall by large thick roots, but the problem was MIROKU and sango were sick together, inuyasha so sword was out of his hands, and kogas power was not strong enough to even destroy the roots at all, and I was stuck on my own. "ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" inuyasha tried prying to of the roots "ILL KILL YOU NARAKU!"... "NARAKU WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH U-" I start saying but get cut off when I feel a root stab through my stomach, "KAGOME!" I felt blood pour when he pulled out, I put my head down** "huh I guess the priestess didn't live for so long" **sango started crying, koga was too shocked to say anything.

**"now your turn wolf"** naraku reached his roots towards his heart, I kept my head down "kagome" ..."DONT...YOU...DARE... TOUCH KOGAAAA!" I threw my arms out to destroy the roots, my eyes were already red "NOW YOULL PAY FOR EVEN TRYING TO HURT MY FRIENDS, AND...AND THE ONE I LOVE, ILL KILL YOUFOR HURTING KOGA YOU BASTARD!" I ran to naraku with a fist clenched.

* * *

**omg Kagomes in action we'll,be ready for ...DA** LAST CHAPTER** MWHUHhahahahahahahahah PEACE! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 8

**this chapter is gonna be tha last and I'm doing it this early for yoyowezy ^_^ I hope you like it enjoy**

**DOSCLAIMER: I most defiantly don't own inuyasha**

* * *

kagome raised her fist and ran to naraku, she got hit into the wall by his tentacles again, she screeched in pain "KAGOME NO! If you carry on naraku will kill you!" kagome pulled herself out of the wall and fell to the floor onto her feet "let go of my friends now" naraku just laughed "AND IF I WONT!" kagome threw her head down and clenched her fists harder and her eyes turned red, her hair flowed higher.

"HA GOT NOTHING TO SAY DOLL!" That's when her blood boiled hotter than lava, she ran up to naraku casually and grabbed his hair pulling his ear to her mouth "call me doll, one more time" he chuckled and moved his head closer to me "do-" "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHH!" she screamed while grabbing naraku so head flipping his whole body to the other side of the cave, "DONT YOU EVEN TRY IT!" Kagome ran over and held narakus clothing and punched him in the face when one of his roots grabbed her waist and smashed her into walls countless times, she screamed In pain as she was let go and thrown into the wall next to koga "kagome are you insane why are you doing this your gonna get yourself killed" kagome fell onto the root next to him, she was stabbed yet again in the shoulder, by the roots.

"kagome why are you attempting to save me" kago asks while kagome lifts her head up with glistening tears streaming down her face. She reaches a hand towards koga and gently touches his face "because ...because I ..." Her lip quivered as she stuttered the last part quietly "I love you koga" kogas eyes widen as she was pulled back onto the floor under narakus decaying body. "Now that kagome is dealt with let's get to the chase" Sango looked at my gone body and cried "NARAKU GET OFF OF KAGOME NOW!" Inuyasha and koga scream.

The world turned black as naraku held the complete jewel in his hand naraku chuckles evilly and held the jewel up into the air, kikyo meanwhile was back in the woods reaching towards the cave we were in, soul collectors were hovering around her as her clay body walked through the wind "I feel the rest of my soul coming back to me, I guess kagome didn't last as long as she did" kikyo walked away with a smug look on her face as the world crumbled.

back at the hut the villagers were running rapid while keade stood outside feeling that the world was at an end, and she felt a presence of her dead sister up North and felt that it was stronger, her eyes widened "Kagomes d-dead!" Keade crouched onto the floor and looked up to the sky, her eyes wet of the rain and tears mixed together.

back at the cave koga had given up he didn't know what else to do, 'Kagomes gone, with her last words as well, why didn't I do something instead of staying here, I should of saved her I should of done something now that I didn't do anything Kagomes dead my love has gone from my hands' koga looked down and felt his eyes water up "KAGOME, I LOVE YOU , PLEASE COME BACK TO MY HEART!"

The whole group even inuyasha looked to koga seeing his pain and hurt, they too were hurt but not as much as koga is, koga loves kagome and kagome loves him too. Thinking they would get together after all of this, now that the jewel is complete and naraku is seconds away from making a wish that could destroy the world in one whole.

'crumble' the floor crumbled around koga making koga lift himself into the air with a satisfied look on his face "THE WORLD IS MI-" a blood shrieking scream from under naraku as a tip of a sword pierced itself through naraku a mouth and came back down and naraku a body died "what" miroku spoke up as the guys look at narakus limp body, a grunt was heard faintly as narakus body was lifted slowly upwards.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGH!" It's lifted high in the air showing Kagomes bruised body holding naraku up shaking, "I AM NOT A SEAT TO BE SAT ON!" She threw narakus body into the ditch the jewel create, she caught the jewel and purified it while seeing the world return back to its normal state. The guys fell to the ground as the roots died and couldn't hold their weight, they ran to kagome to see if she was alright, koga was the first to get to her while inuyasha catches up to him.

"kagome are you alright" koga asks while turning me around seeing my faint face looking pale, "kagome" Inuyasha comes up holding my face looking deep into my eyes seeing them wet with pain as he saw her bruised face and body.

Meanwhile back with kikyo

"Kagomes still alive it can't be hang on what's happening" kikyo fell to the floor as souls come from her body and were placed back into the people they belonged to "I guess I need to pass on" she fell to the floor and a huge ball of light flew to Kagomes direction

with keade

keade saw the sun come out as she lifted herself off the floor and saw kikyos soul fly into the air as she knew kikyo has passed away and went into another world, she smiled and sighed "we'll at least she's somewhere she should be" keade went back inside the hut as the others stay outside and cheer.

with the guys

kagome stood there smiling as she held onto the jewel "inuyasha?" Kagome walks closer to inuyasha as she gave him The jewel "what, why are you giving this to me?!" She smiled faintly and fell to the floor as she felt her legs grow to weak to be able to stand "make the correct wish and make the jewel dissapear from this world" the guys looked at her eyes wide as koga held her close " no kagome don't you dare go" kagome looked at koga with sorry eyes as she held his cheek "I'm sorry koga but my journey is over and the well has been destroyed so I can't go back, I'm dying " koga held his head low as he walked out side seeing the sun setting slowly, the guys followed him as they came to a cliff "will you give me and kagome a moment please " the guys sat down as koga carried Kagomes limp body towards the sunset, he stopped midway and crouched down.

"remember" Koga looks down

"remember what" kagome smiles faintly as she reached drip to this face "remember the times we spent together just you and me and when I saved you from the demon back when you was hurt" koga chuckled and held her close.

**(does this moment remind you of anything?)**

"yeah and I remember when we fell asleep together In The sun, and when we picked up the same noodle and was about to kiss making me laugh as I saw you blushing" Kagome laughed as she remembered, her breath was going slow as back with the guys inuyasha sat there feeling sad as he lost kikyo too, and knew how koga feels now 'slap' a prick was felt on his neck as he saw myoga looking up to him "master inuyasha kagome can be cured before she dies" inuyasha held on for dear life as he held myoga close to his face "what is it tell us now" myoga coughed a little bit.

"kagome I'm sorry" kagome looks up to see kogas sad face "for what?" He closed his eyes "I sat there and watched you be in pain, I couldn't save you at all because I was to stupid to realise how hurt you were" he hung his head loW "ITS MY FAULT YOUR DYING!" Kagome held his cheek as he stopped moving, his tear fell onto Kagomes face.

"koga I love you and you holding me like this in the sunset it enough to prove to me that you couldn't do anything" he cryed harder as he smiled "kagome" he leaned in and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

"to help her she has to have her true loves kiss to heal her back" myoga says while seeing inuyasha stand up to shout but already saw that kagome and koga were kissing pasionatley , he sat down and didn't say another word as he saw Kagomes body glow blue and yellow, her skin went back to normal and her breathing became more healthy like.

"Kagome I love you too" koga says as he felt that she was okay "kagome where are your bruises" kagome smiled happily as she leaped up into kogas arms "koga I'm healed I don't know but I'm going to be okay for the time being" koga laughed as he pushed her back onto the grass and kissed her again "awwwww" sango points out as her face was clutched by MIROKU and she got given a kiss too, amazingly she kissed him back leaving inuyasha on his own with the jewel he smiled at it and rose it up into the air "I wish the jewel was gone forever" the jewel shattered and was never to be seen again.

"I love you kagome will you be my mate" koga asks as he pulled away breathlessly kagome laughed "I thought youd never ask" they kissed yet again leaving them in a non stop moment in the sun making their lives a whole new story

THE END

* * *

**awww I thought that would never turn out the way kikyo wanted it to we'll bye guys I'll finish the other storyies ^_^ PEACE!**


End file.
